American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom book 4
by DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: Married I'm married ... ? and what are we putting in our manor? and why am I so thirsty?
1. Chapter 1

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 4**

 **A.n**

 **I'm Baack…..**

 **Hey everyone miss me?**

 **I know I know …**

 **You- Where Have you been!?**

 **Me- (scared) busy sorry…**

 **Danny- So what's next…. who am I meeting WHY AM I SO THIRSTY!?**

 **Ch.1**

 **Danny's POV**

Married! I'm married yes Sam and I are officially newlyweds… It was hard for me to believe.

I turned slightly at the front door, Sam and I slept on a blow up mattress in the soon to be Den. A couple pillows… and a sheet… with just one problem…. back pain.

I got up quietly trying not to wake Sam. At least the pain isn't so bad. I'm only seventeen. I really wanted to surprise Sam with Breakfast in bed. But I guess on floor will do... Since we moved we haven't really bought anything. I mean yeah we have our walk in closet filled with our clothes. Which I managed to put away. But as for furniture and Kitchen appliances besides the fridge. Well... I have to buy those. Also need to study for my driver's test. Because I still don't have my license. Joy (sarcasm) well I am still seventeen. Sam to, but I mean were studying. Really Sam's really close to getting it. Me on the other hand…. well… as It turns out since… meeting my newfound family! That I mean was weird. All I remember was blacking out and yet another burning sensation after being bit again. And after all that! I still have that burning feeling in my breakfast burrito, and a sausage and egg one. I didn't have to pay. Since I saved the world. I quickly headed home. Luckily Sam was still asleep. I closed the front door behind me and headed into the den. She laid there… on the mattress sprawled out on the mattress in her undershirt and short PJ shorts. Her breathing even as her chest lifted up and down. I watched her as she slept peacefully. I went to the mattress and placed the bag of food on the floor. I kneeled down as I softly nudged her. Before I started shaking her softly. 'Sam… Sam…. Sammy.' I said as I started waking her. She moaned as she moved slightly. I kept shaking her, she groaned as she put the blanket over her head not wanting to wake up. I sat there wondering what to do next. Then suddenly it came to me. I grabbed her box of eggs with spinach and one pancake.

I could hear her sniff the air that now smelled like a buttery pancake. She bolted up from the mattress. 'Food? … Where?' she asked in a sleepy daze. 'Spinach and egg with pancakes for Mrs. Fenton.' I said with a smirk. She took the plate and thanked me, before digging in. After I watched her eat for a few seconds I started in on my pancakes with eggs. The only difference was I ordered a side of sausage. Sam seemed to be liking her breakfast.

'Should we go shopping for furniture… today?' I asked as I took a sip of my coffee. 'Yeah, I really want to start living in it like a normal person.' she said as she laughed a little, so did I.

'Well we barely moved in… you knew it will take some time.' I said as I took a bite of my eggs. 'Of course, I do want to do it all right you know?' she said as she sipped her coffee. 'Yes which is why we're going to go looking, at furniture today.' I said as I ate some of my pancake. 'Yeah we'll figure it all out.' she said as she looked down at her coffee. I kissed her softly on the lips. 'Everything will turn out great... I promise.' I said as I continued eating, my breakfast.

'Have you been studying?' she asked. I quickly looked at her my mouth full of pancake and egg... 'What?' I asked with a full mouth. 'For your driver's test.' she said as she took a sip of her coffee. I put my fork down and swallowed my eggs. 'I… may have skimmed it.' I said as I rubbed my neck nervously. 'Danny!' she yelled. I laughed… 'Okay okay… so what about you?'

I asked as I looked around our manor. Sam blushed.

'What about me... Remember, I have my own way of doing things.' she said as she looked at her hand which had the ring I gave her on the day I saved the planet. Then again at her wedding ring. 'I know, and the things you've done have been totally you… and the things you'll get done Sam, 'Im here and I'm not leaving I promise.' I said as I kissed her softly.

'I believe you.' she said as she finished eating, and tried to withhold her coffee a little while longer. 'Okay, so today's… plan… furniture…' I said as I twiddled my fingers on my coffee cup. 'Yeah… about the furniture… this house is a bit big for us two alone.' said Sam as she looked down at her feet. 'Well… I figure we buy as we need. I mean for us two alone would be kitchen appliances, Living room furniture, bedroom furniture and the dining room.'

'That's all we need... For now.' I said as I sighed from the mouthful I just said. 'Well… yeah… Eventually... It won't be just us... Right I mean… we do want to have... Kids running around right?' I asked a bit nervous of her answer, Sam blushed bright red... Redder than anything I've ever seen.

'Of course Danny I would love to someday start a family with you… but I really think… we should get our lives together first… don't you think? I mean you spent your whole life Savings on the mansion.

We need Jobs… and college'… Eventually Sam started ranting. I softly grabbed her hands to stop her from passing out due to lack of oxygen.

'Sam… everything's… going to be okay... I promise.' I said as I kissed her head. We enjoyed our morning together… talking about what she would like to do next… and then where she thought the children would fit into our lives. I didn't care what happened as long as Sam was by my side.

 **A,n**

 **Hey guys I missed you so much did you miss me?**

 **Danny- review!**

 **keep reading – DPLuver2**


	2. Chapter 2

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 4**

 **C h. 2**

 **A.N**

 **Here we go!**

 **Sam's POV**

I can't believe, this. He bought a mansion! For us.

Now were heading to the bus stop, to head to a furniture store. 'So... What's our budget?' I asked as we boarded the bus. 'Well since we're gonna want to buy cars someday... I say… around 20 grand.' Danny said as he checked to see if he had his wallet.

'That's good.' I said as I played with my hands. Once we got to the furniture place we headed into the main area. I couldn't believe... All the furniture, there was. There was abdomens and sofas, beds, couches… I turned around to tell Danny what should we buy first, but he was gone.

'Danny?' I asked as I started looking for him. We barely got in the store where could he run off to? After about two minutes I found him. He was asleep on one of those recliners. I laughed wondering if he'll be like this at our place.

'Danny!' I yelled. He woke up quickly. 'Wait what?' he said before stumbling off it and landing on the floor. 'You like that don't you?' I said as I laughed a bit. 'Yup. Its comfy.' said Danny as he leaned in deeper.

'Wouldn't you want one that massages?' I asked not taking my eyes off him. 'Those aren't nearly as comfortable!' he said as he began to close his eyes.

'What if you come back from a ghost fight?' I asked concernly. 'I'll soak in the hot tub.' he said as he smiled big. 'Alright then do you like the color?' I asked as I viewed the black sofa. I mean recliner. He looked at it than at me. 'Yup,' he said with a smile. 'Okay than.' After looking at nearly all the furniture we ended up buying a brown leather sofa. It wasn't even those small sofa's, it was a big sofa.

We were happy with our choice. We bought everything for the living room Sofa's, lamps, side tables, coffee table a glass table with shelves for a TV. That was all taken care of in five minutes tops. Once the Living room was taken care of. We headed to the bedroom area.

First thing we bought was a dresser. It was big enough to put another TV in it for our room. We bought other dressers for our clothes. A makeup dresser for me. So we had a side table that will go by the bed a mirror, for my dresser, the dresser for the TV section. All that's left for the bedroom would be clothes and a bed.

We went looking for our bed and ended up picking this big king-sized. It was black with a beautiful headboard that had a pattern I couldn't help but like. Is that everything?' I asked. 'No still need to pick the kitchen appliances.' said Danny… 'That's another store Hun.' 'Oh… than… yeah... were done.' after buying everything we needed at that store.

We headed home along with some guys to set up everything we needed. It was just perfect. 'Finally we could sleep on a real bed.' I said as I hugged Danny while the workers brought in all the furniture and setting them where we needed them. 'Yeah but it's not over yet.' said Danny as he went ghost and flew us to the electronic store. 'Okay let's get started.' I said as we started shopping.

'We bought three flat screen TV's, one for our room, one for the living room and one for our guest room. Danny told me to pick all the other appliances and that he'll meet me in line. I picked everything we needed to live. From refrigerator's to forks to absolutely everything. I basically bought everything a person needs to survive. I headed into the checkout line when Danny came with a man rolling a big giant TV on a rolly thing.

'I thought we already bought all the tv's?' I asked confused. 'Well the house came with a home theater and the screen was broken so I came here to get it fixed since I couldn't… I bought new.' said Danny with a shrug. 'Oh… okay.' I said as I kissed his cheek. Once we got home, all the movers were done.

But once they saw what we bought, they helped us set it all up. 'Wow it's starting to feel more like home.' I said as I sat on our new sofa. 'yup.' said Danny as he relaxed on his recliner. I could get used to this. I thought to myself. 'Oh. No we forgot the bathroom stuff.' I said as I sat up from the couch.

'Relax Sam its all taken care of.' said Danny trying to comfort me. 'Really?' I asked a bit surprised. 'Yeah my parent's and Jazz are bringing some along with house warming gifts.

It's all going to be fine.' said Danny. 'Alright.' I said. I felt a little better now. Now that our home was coming along.

They were done in a matter of hours. I felt way better. 'There you guys go… enjoy… and congratulations.' They said as they left. 'Yah a bed.' said Danny… 'Tell me about it.' I said as I looked down at the coffee table.

'What about the food.' I yelled. 'Sam relax, everything will be fine.' said Danny trying to calm me. 'Okay.' I said. 'Want some tea before bed?' he asked as he headed into the kitchen. 'Sure.' I said as I began changing into my night gown.

We still had clothes in bags, from the move. 'Here.' said Danny as he handed me a cup of tea. 'Hit's the spot?' asked Danny as he drank a cup of warm milk with honey. He's not a big tea fan. 'Yeah, it does.' I said as I smiled. After drinking our pre bed drinks. Danny and I headed up stairs into our master bedroom.

'Wow the beds made and everything.' I said as I readied the bed. 'They really did everything.' said Danny as he took off his shirt, socks, pants and his ring before placing it on the bedside table.

Now this is a first night in a new home.' said Danny as he jumped in bed holding me close as he got comfy. 'Yeah... Everything's… perfect.' I guess he didn't hear me because I heard small snores. 'Oh… Danny.'

 **A.n**

 **Hey guys here you go, oh wow fast update yay**

 **Dpl2**


	3. Chapter 3

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 4**

 **C h. 3**

 **A.N**

 **Here we go!**

 **Danny's POV**

Man that was the best sleep, I had in a while. Probably because… It was an actual bed. I slowly got up and made my side of the bed, and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes from my closet and drawers. I yawned softly as I left our room and walked down the master bedroom, hall… into our private bathroom. Which had granite walls, a big bathtub and a marble walk in shower. I opened the shower door, and slowly turned on the water, setting the temperature to my liking. After that I got ready for my shower and got in.

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up, from a really good dream. I heard a door slam. Danny must be showering. I went to our closet and quickly changed into what I always wear. I still like this outfit, it makes me happy.

I went to another bathroom and brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. After that I headed downstairs, and went in the kitchen. I opened the cupboards and fridge… nothing… so I just took water. 'Hey Sam.' said Danny a he came downstairs from the shower. 'Hi…' I said as I looked around the kitchen. 'Out of food?' he asked with a hint of concern. 'Yeah… so no… breakfast.' I said as I turned to look at him. 'I'll just go get a few breakfast burritos.' he said as he went ghost and grabbed his wallet. 'Okay veggie…' I know veggie for you.' he said as he quickly left.

I tidied up the mansion, so I could pass the time. 'Back.' he said as he handed me my burrito. 'Thanks babe.' I said as I kissed his cheek, than started on my burrito. 'So…. kids…. someday? Asked Danny. I started to choke on my burrito. 'Isn't it too soon? I mean I thought you, wanted to be settled first?' I asked as I drank my water. 'I suppose your right.' he said with a sigh. 'We have to get our heads strait.' said Danny as he ate his burrito. 'Yeah we do.' I'm gonna go study for my driver's test.' I said as I headed upstairs.

'I should study too.' he said as he followed me up the stairs and into our room. We studied for hours, so many hours that when I finally took a break, and looked out the window.

It was pitch black. I turned to Danny. He was trying really hard to focus on his studying, but I think, he was too tired to focus. 'Danny!' I yelled. 'Huh? What?' said Danny as he looked around the room before falling off the bed. 'Danny. .' I said as I helped him up. 'Are you okay?' he quickly dusted himself off. 'Yeah I'm okay.' I smiled. 'Good, come on lets go for a walk.' I said as I headed downstairs. 'Alright.' he said as he followed. 'So my parents are coming tomorrow.' said Danny as he opened the door.

He froze. 'What's…' he began as he looked outside. I turned to see what was wrong, than I froze to. 'Hello…' he began as he put down his hand. 'I'm Carlisle Cullen.' he said as he held out his hand, which Danny took. 'Danny Fenton. And this is my wife Sam.' Danny began as he motioned towards us. 'Please to meet you.' he said as he looked at his shoes. 'Sorry to intrude but I needed to talk to you.' he said as he motioned towards Danny. 'Me?' Danny asked clearly confused. 'Yes you Danny...' Carlisle concluded. 'Please come in... .' Danny said walking towards the couch. Carlisle entered quickly… very… quickly. 'Danny… were you attacked… oh say… 6 months ago or more so?' Danny looked down... Towards his feet. 'Yeah, after my high school graduation. I was raped. Than it was like someone bit me. Like she bit me.' Danny looked down again. Then someone came and bit me as well…. and now no matter what I do, I'm still thirsty!' he yelled. Hey he wanted answers, when Danny told me he was raped. I'll admit. It broke my heart. I know I had to show him true love… my love, and I did.

'That's because you haven't satisfied your thirst.' Carlisle said. 'What do you mean? I drink water.' Danny said, confused as ever. 'You're craving… blood.' Carlisle blurted out. 'Wait what?' we asked. 'Danny's a vampire... like me.' I said as I showed them my fangs. 'What?!' they both yelled in unison.

 **Carlisle's POV**

Well I told him… and they took it… pretty hard. 'Prove it.' said Danny not buying it. 'Well… you're thirsty… and can't get rid of it.' Danny slumped in his chair. 'True.' I chuckled. 'Believe me now?' I asked. His wife pushed a vase over. I used my Vampire speed to quickly save it.

'Yup… we believe you.' said his wife. 'And not because that was the first odd thing we've ever seen. We've lived and seen weirder.' said Danny as he transformed into that hero I heard about than reverted. 'I thought I show you that I'm a halfa in case you missed my big reveal a few years ago.' he said as he sat down again. 'So how do I get rid of this thirst?' he asked. 'You don't remember? I took you out once you were changed.' I said. 'I thought I was dreaming.' he said in shock. 'No that was real.' I said as I crossed my arms. 'Oh.. .' he said.

'Yeah…. shall we?' I asked as I motioned towards the woods that was surrounding their home. 'Let's do this.' said Danny as we headed into the woods. 'But… I don't feel like a vampire?' he said. 'That's because he gave you control, let him now.' I said. I could tell he was struggling. 'Take a deep breath, and focus on the Vampire… within.' I said with a smile. 'Alright… I'll try. .' he said as he began to concentrate. Then suddenly there was a quick flash and standing in front of me… was my son… Edward…

 **Edward's POV**

'Carlisle?' I asked as I looked around my surroundings, him being the first I see. I hugged him tightly. It's good to see you.' he smiled at me. 'You to Carlisle.' I said as I looked around the woods for something to eat.

'There's a deer over there.' he said as he pointed at the deer, that was out in the open. I used my Vampire speed an attacked the Deer, I was so fast I couldn't believe my eyes. In a matter of seconds the Deer was sucked dry.

I had never been so relieved in my life. I wiped my mouth as I walked, towards Carlisle. Once I was done hunting. 'Feel better?' he asked as I walked up to him.

'Yeah, so much better.' I hugged him again. 'Come on… let's head back.' said Carlisle as we headed back to Danny's house.

Once we got back to Danny's I quickly knocked… his wife answered. 'Hello….?.' 'Hey.' I said as Carlisle and I went into the house. 'Can I help you?' asked Sam completely confused. I changed back to Danny right in front of her.

'Danny?' she asked completely confused. 'Yeah Sam it's me. He's right I am a Vampire… a vampire named…. Edward Cullen.' she fainted.

'Sam?'

 **Dun….dun…dun evil cliffy!**

 **Love ya keep reading**

 **dpl2**


	4. Chapter 4

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 4**

 **C h. 4**

 **Carlisle's POV**

'Sam?' I asked as Edward fanned her, to come to. 'Huh? What, what just happened?' she asked as she looked around the room, stopping her new view on Danny and I. 'What?' she asked. 'You fainted.' said Danny.

'Oh yeah... I saw a man… or boy… he turned into… you?' Sam said surprised at this sudden life event. 'This isn't what I expected our newly wed phase to be like.' said Sam as she softly kissed his lips.

'No matter what you are… human, halfa, vampire, or any magical or paranormal creature, I will always… love you.' she said as she gently leaned on his chest.

'Your gonna help me through all of this…. right Carlisle?' asked Danny as he looked over at me from the couch. 'Of course.' I said as I smiled, brightly. 'Thanks for saving him.' said Sam as she looked up at her husband.

'You're very welcome.' I said. 'Do you want anything? I mean all we have is coffee.' said Sam. 'Thanks… but… vampires don't eat… we just drink blood.' I said a bit nervous.

'Oh…. right.' she said sort of scared. 'Don't worry my family, myself and Edward that is bonded with Danny, are vegetarians.' She looked at me very confused. 'It means we only drink animals.' I said with a serious voice. 'Oh…' good…' said Sam letting out the breath she happened to be holding. Danny grabbed her quickly, causing her to yelp as Danny quickly kissed her, before letting her go. Sam giggled as he released her. 'You must really love each other.' Sam blushed brightly. 'We do… we're High school sweethearts.' said Sam with a smile.

'It would have been sooner if I took the hints in middle school.' said Danny a bit nervous. 'Were here together now that's all that matters.' 'Yup, new house, new life.' said Danny with a smile.

I glanced down at the coffee table and noticed two DMV manuals. 'Studying for the driving test?' I asked curiously.

'Yeah we were up pretty late and honestly, I don't remember half of what I read.' said Danny as he hung his head backwards as he hit the couch softly.

'You'll get it. Plus you have plenty of time now.' Danny looked at me a bit confused. 'Because, you won't age.' I said as he looked directly at me. 'Oh...' he said as he looked at Sam.

'So I can't... Die?' he asked staring at Sam, not taking his eyes off of Sam.' she was the love of his life. I don't think he ever wanted to part with her.

I could tell, she thought the same. True love… I thought as I watched their moment. 'Well I'm sorry, to bother you, and interrupt, your unpacking.'

I said as I began to get up. Soon followed by Danny, than Sam. 'I'll keep in touch.' I said as I shook Danny's hand than quickly left.

 **Sam's POV**

After Carlisle left. I sat on the couch... not moving. He… live… forever? Without me? I sat there thinking… I sat there for a long time.

So long I didn't hear Danny set coffee on the coffee table. 'Sam... Hey…' he said as he motioned his hand in front of my face.

'Huh?' I said as I looked up at him. 'I brought us coffee. That's all we have… and also it's the last of the coffee.' I groaned as I put my hands through my hair.

'So now we have nothing, to eat or drink.' Danny sighed. 'Yup so now we'll be zombies tomorrow, and we have job interviews tomorrow.' I said.

'Joy, and no car.' said Danny. 'At least you can fly to your interview.' I said with a smirk. 'Oh… right.' he said a bit disappointed.

'Don't worry we'll drive soon.' I said as I as I hugged him softly.

'Thanks Sam.' said Danny as he smiled at me. 'It's all gonna work out perfectly.' I hugged him tightly. If I'm with him it will. I know it will.

 **Maddie's POV**

Danny called today, he and Sam are all settled in their new home. Glad they're doing well. I went to the store to buy them food and coffee. Sam told me they ran out this morning.

Can't have that, I'm glad Danny's happy. Sam is an amazing woman. I'm glad they got married. There great together.

After I got everything they needed I headed to the grocery checkout. After that I drove to the nearest home depot, to get their house warming gift.

I'm so proud of them. Luckily for Danny there hasn't been any ghost attacks. So he has time to help Sam settle into their new home.

I looked through multiple flowers, and after looking and looking

I finally found the perfect flowers. They were purple and green it reminded me of them.

I grabbed it and put it in the basket. So now I have a nice house warming gift, food and drinks for them. Which I better head over to their house before the food and drinks get warm.

As I was driving, my cell went off. I didn't want to answer it, while I was driving so I let it go to voicemail. I got there in less than ten minutes.

I looked around for the address Danny gave me, and found it down the block of Charles A.V.E. It sort of looked like where Vlad lived during his Mayoral time. But nicer.

I parked the R.V in front of Danny's manor, grabbed the stuff, locked the R.V and headed up the porch and quickly knocked.

 **A.N**

 **Hey everyone, wasn't that good hope you loved**

 **it, so I finished this Ch. and books 1-3 on this blue notebook that I've had for years and now it's all filled its just unbelievable keep reading!**

 **DPL2**


	5. Chapter 5

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 4**

 **C h. 5**

 **Danny's POV**

 **A.N**

 **Hey guy's finally updated yay**

 **DPL2**

 **Danny's POV**

Since we didn't have any food, water or coffee. I had to go to the Nasty burger for food and McDonalds for coffee. I dressed in my old suit that I wore to my parent's 20th college reunion.

I suddenly heard a knock at the door. 'Sam can you get that I'm gonna go, get food and two cups of coffee!' I yelled as I finished getting dressed. 'Sure Hun.' she said as I headed down the stairs from their room. Went ghost and quickly left.

 **Sam's POV**

I quickly answered the door. 'Hello?' I said as I looked out the door. 'Mrs. Fenton? What a surprise? I said completely surprised by her visit. 'You don't remember didn't Danny tell you I was coming?' Maddie asked as she set down bags on the kitchen table.

I thought about it for a bit. 'Oh… yeah he did I guess I forgot Mrs. Fenton, sorry.' Maddie laughed a bit. 'Its fine Sam.' I sighed in relief. 'You do know you can call me Maddie... now Sam don't you?' I gasped in shock.

'Really?' Maddie laughed. 'Of course Sam, were family now.' said Maddie with a smile. 'Alright… Maddie.' I said testing it out. 'Alright I got you and Danny a few basic necessities.' said Maddie as she got up from the chair from the kitchen island

. 'I see you guys have a kitchen table?' said Maddie a tad confused.

'Yeah Danny bought it a while ago, before we knew there was an island, and the small chairs came with it. We do have a dining room and table.

Problem is since we bought the kitchen table, we were unaware that it was an extra.'

Maddie put her hand against her face. 'Didn't Danny surprise you with the house? Wouldn't that mean he saw the island?' Maddie asked clearly confused.

'He bought the table before he saw this house.' 'Oh…' said Maddie as she smiled. 'That doesn't matter. How are you guys doing? You know being newlyweds and all?' she asked as she started putting away groceries.

'Thanks for all the help Maddie.'…. I said with a small smile. 'No problem Sam.' she shrugs. 'That's what families for.' I smiled. 'I'm glad I have a daughter in law as great as you.' she said. My smile fell. 'What is it?' I sighed deeply.

'It's my parents, ever since the wedding and me moving out, my parents haven't even tried to contact me. I mean yeah we had our ups and downs but their still my parents.' I shrug.

'They'll come if and when they want to.' I say as I put a smile on my face.

'Good, and you'll start a family when you're ready.' said Maddie with a serious voice. 'Yeah, when were settled and have our feet on the ground.' I said as I finished helping putting the groceries away,

'You guys are only seventeen and already so well mature, I know you'll be fine both of you, I'm sure of It.' said Maddie with a smile.

Thanks, Maddie... We'll be fine as long as we have family to support us.' I said with a small smile. 'Good, I haven't talked to him since the wedding.' said Maddie full of glee. I smiled.

 **Danny's POV**

I got the coffee and breakfast as soon as I applied to multiple Jobs. Everything will be okay... I'm sure of it. I thought to myself as I headed home.

I quickly landed on my lawn when I noticed the Fenton R.V was parked in our driveway, Mom and Dad are probably here. I quickly headed inside.

I couldn't wait to see them. 'Sam, Mom Dad?' I yelled as I entered the house. 'In here hum!' yelled Sam as I set the house key on the key hook and headed into the kitchen.

Waiting there in the kitchen was none other than my mother. 'Mom?' I asked surprised to see her. Hi. Danny remember you said to stop by?' she said with a smile. I softly kissed her cheek. 'I guess I for as I forgot.' I said as I sat by Sam. 'It's fine dear you're still trying to get settled.' said Mom with a shrug.

'Yeah and study for my driver's test, and look for a job.' she took my hand and squeezed it tight from across the table. 'You'll be fine, I promise.'

She said with a smile. 'Thanks, I applied to NASA.' I said nervously. 'Wow, but I thought you couldn't be an astronaut?' asked Mom worriedly. 'I... can't.' I said upsetly. 'But he wants to be in the work environment right hun?' said Sam as she leaned against me.

'Yeah, it will be nice.' I said with a shrug. 'Yes it would.' said Mom with a smile. 'You really think I can get the job?' I asked as I smiled a bit.

'Of course Dear, you can do anything you set your mind to.' she said with a smile. 'Yeah, thanks.' Mom drummed her fingers on the table.

'So job hunt is… in process, home is in process, everything seems to be going fine.' said Mom as she looked around the house, boxes open and packing paper crumpled, furniture splattered everywhere, waiting for them to find their place in the mansion.

'We'll get it done, soon enough.' Sam said as she started to eat her eggs, and I grabbed sausage mccmuffin. Mom grabbed a cup of coffee. 'How's Dad?' I asked through bites. 'He's good coming up with inventions like always.' I smiled.

'I'm glad he's doing okay.' I said with a small smile. 'Yeah, especially since I… we haven't seen him in a while.' Mom nods.

'Yeah, he misses you too. Jazz says hi Kyle too.' I smiled. 'Yeah how's Jazz and Kyle's relationship doing?' Mom smiled. 'Good, very strong their taking it slow.' said Mom as she sipped her coffee.

'Good, she has her whole life to decide, plus her career is still in the works.' Mom smiled.

'Yeah she's almost done with college.' said Mom full of pride. 'I'm happy for her.

'We'll be sure to be at her Graduation for sure.' Sam nodded she really loves her new family.

'That's good.' said Maddie. 'Yeah.' I said as I threw away my trash. 'I'll be right back.' I said as I kissed Sam quickly on the lips, and my mom on the cheek on my way out of the back of the house, heading towards the woods that stood behind our home.

 **Sam's POV**

So… Jazz is still in college?' I asked once Danny left the house. I knew he went to hunt. He hasn't hunted at all today.

'Yeah, so she's still in school… she hasn't graduated just yet.' said Maddie. 'Well when she does we'll be here to cheer her on.' I said as I smiled.

'Thanks Sam, you always know what to say.' said Maddie with a smile. I hope he's okay. I thought as I continued drinking my coffee.

 **Jazz's POV**

I've been studying nonstop for the first semester of my second year of college. It's getting tougher but I'm loving every second of it.

I'm studying to be a phycologist. It's actually pretty cool. I never thought I'd find my fiancé in College but I did, in fact were engaged. We've been dating for a year.

One of the happiest years of my life in fact, he makes everything right. I can't picture my life without him. Lately I've been feeling off.

My ankles are bigger and I've been more fatigue,

I don't know what is going on. Kyle said it was back to school nerves maybe it was, maybe I'm worrying all for nothing.

I hope everything's alright.

 **Sam's POV**

Danny's been gone awhile, Maddie has been getting worried. So have I, I suppose. This is all new to me.

Especially since he's going through something inhuman, alone all over again… I wish I could help him. That Dr. seems like he would be a good mentor slash Ally.

I thought our life was strange before, now it's even stranger. I'm not even going to tell Maddie. We'll be okay... I know it.

 **Edward's POV**

I took a sharp inhale, I know I don't really breathe but I can still smell blood.

It smelled good. 'Edward don't!' yelled Carlisle as he ran up to me. 'I can't handle it Carlisle, I need real blood!' I yelled as I hissed and showed my teeth.

'Edward there's a better way. Don't do this again.' said Carlisle upsetly. The smell of human's blood seemed so close, I couldn't help it.

It just… smelled so good. 'Edward No!' yelled Carlisle as he raced after me. But it was already too late.

Once Carlisle finally caught up to me I had already finished drinking a man who just killed another man down the block.

'Edward?' asked Carlisle as he walked slowly up to me viewing the scene.

'He's a wanted serial killer.' said Carlisle as he looked down at the man that was dead on the pavement. 'Yeah, I'm sorry Carlisle I don't know what came over me.' I said with a quivering lip.

It's okay Edward Danny's not used to this.' said Carlisle as he helped me up and led me through the woods, and into Danny's backyard.

'Your right, I'm sorry.' I said as I messed up my hair.

I let Danny take control as Carlisle headed into the house, Danny following close behind.

 **Sam's POV**

Danny's home.' I said as I smiled big. 'Good, I wonder what took so long?' said Maddie as we waited for Danny to enter the kitchen

After about a minute Danny walked in along with Carlisle. 'What's wrong'?

 **A.N**

 **There you go, more to come keep reading, DPL2**


	6. Chapter 6

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 4**

 **C h. 6**

 **AN**

 **HERE WE GO!**

 **Danny's POV**

'Um... Can I speak to you...? Sam? alone.' said Carlisle as he motioned towards the Livingroom. 'Of ... Course…please excuse me Maddie Dr. Cullen needs a word.' I said as I headed, towards the Livingroom.

'Well you know our secret and that Danny is a vampire...' said Carlisle a tad nervous.

'Yes?' I looked around the Livingroom and saw Danny playing with his fingers as he sat at the coffee table.

He was Edward at the moment but his eyes were different from last time. They were red. That sort of gave me a nervous thought. 'What happened?' I asked not taking my eyes off his.

'He smelled human blood, he couldn't control himself... he killed a man.' I gasped. 'Edward.' I said disappointed. 'He was a murderer.' He said softly.

'I hated every second of it.' He said as I looked down at my feet. He said as I looked down at my feet.

'Oh, it's okay, you couldn't control it I understand.' 'Thanks.' he said as he gave Danny everything will be okay, I know it. It has to.

 **Jane's POV**

Strong boys Darkness had… well except one. James… weak... Just as I predicted. I laughed evilly. James been coughing, I'm not sure what it is… or if I care he's Darkness's kid not mine. I went to Aro and did my daily routine.

Than checked on the other boy's Shadow, Damius, and Caius. James was the fourth born, he's the youngest. He's also the weakest. His coughs have been getting worse I think he has an illness I'm just not sure.

I watched over him for many hours but in the end it wasn't enough. He passed away, of pneumonia. Caius shadow and Damius cried on my lap. As the Vouturi took him away, I never saw him again.

 **Darkness's POV**

My son my baby he didn't even stand a chance he was only five… five! 'Why did this happen why!' I yelled as I cried, I can't handle it. Not anymore. I just can't.

 **Edward's POV**

I can't believe what I did… I just can't. I decided to give Danny control. I couldn't even look at myself.

 **Danny's POV**

'Sorry I was gone so long Mom, I needed some air.' I said as I sat across from her taking deep breaths and smiling at her as I sat across from her. 'Its fine Dear, you're busy.' I shrugged.

'Thanks for the help Mom we really needed it.' I said as I rubbed her hand with my thumb. She smiled as I rubbed it. Sam smiled to as she headed into the living room to finish unpacking.

I wish getting a job was this easy? I helped Mom as she went through the fridge and cabinets in the kitchen. Yup everything we will ever need for the kitchen is here al ready to go. She also stocked the bathroom with everything, and the laundry room.

She taught us how to do laundry and how to stock the soap for the dish washer. We even had Popcorn! Luckily we brought our movies from our parent's house.

The good thing is we never bought the same movies so we didn't have any doubles. Which is weird because we like some of the same movies. I sighed as I helped Mom finish up the kitchen, and headed to the boxes that were filled with our movies. 'Sam did we ever buy those movie glass bins?' I asked as I looked through our Movie collections.

'No, the mansion came with one it's glued to the walls of the movie room.' I sighed. 'Oh right. I forget we have a movie room.' Sam laughs. 'Right.' my mom helps us unpack the rest of our stuff. It feels more complete after every minute I hugged my mom as we finished up the house.

'Thanks Mom you're always welcomed here.' I said as I hugged her a bit too tight. Crud Vampire strength, I hope she didn't notice.

'I know.' said Sam as she interrupted. 'Why don't you Jack and Jazz come for Dinner tonight, it's the least we could do since you helped us so much.' said Sam as she smiled a little.

'Sure thanks, Sam.' said Mom, and off she went.

 **A,N**

 **More to come, ugg homework… hope you enjoyed it see u soon**

 **Dpl2**


	7. Chapter 7

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 4**

 **C h. 7**

 **AN**

 **HERE WE GO!**

 **Danny's POV**

The house was perfect. The cabinets were stocked, the fridge everything was great, Sam even started cooking the dinner. It was five twenty and I was starving.

I couldn't wait for dinner. It was too good. Life's been settling down, pretty well. We feel more organized but were nowhere near settled.

Most of the rooms were filled, like our bedroom the guestroom the bathrooms the movie room and the kitchen. The rest of the rooms are pretty much empty. I never realized how big the house is.

I mean yeah I saw the house when it was completely empty but, I mean there was still empty rooms. I figured some of the rooms would be for our future kids. Also at least one room would be for me, I just don't know what it is I am gonna use it for.

Oh well I'll figure it out soon enough. 'Danny?' I was staring at one of the empty rooms. 'Sam?' 'Yeah, you okay you've been staring at that empty room for a while Hun.' I gasp.

'Oh, yeah I'm fine Sam just thinking.' she came up to me and kissed my cheek. 'It's gonna be okay were nearly settled, we just need drivers licenses and Jobs.' said Sam as she took off her combat boots and purple socks.

So she was just in her usual's without the socks and boots. I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed it was ten thirty pm. I yawned as I stretched for the night.

'Ready for bed?' Sam yawned as well. 'Yeah we have our Driver's test tomorrow.' I sighed again. 'Wait don't we have to use our own car for the test we don't have one.' Sam bit her lip.

'Oh… right.' I sighed deeply. 'Well I guess I could ask my parents if we could borrow the R.V.' 'that is a good idea but I don't know how to drive it.' I sigh 'Oh... right we could cancel. ..' 'Yeah hey how about you go Sam I could wait.'

'I suppose.' I nod. 'Come on let's get to bed.' 'Okay.' says Sam as we head to our room for a good night's sleep. The next day morning went by slowly Sam went to take her test.

I would have went but I didn't feel very confident about it. Maybe I will on my birthday it was coming up. My parent's picked up Sam and drove her to the DMV during that time I studied my butt off.

I think I got it all down I'll go on my birthday for sure. I walked around the mansion looking through all the rooms that were completely empty, one just spoke to me. I know I want this for something I just don't know what.

I put my hands in my pockets as I walked through the room. Thinking of what I should put in here than it came to me. I quickly went ghost and flew as fast as I could. I don't know why I didn't think about it before.

I mean not even Jazz Sam and Tucker know. Mom and Dad well I'm actually not sure. I quickly went into the school music room and sat on the school piano, cracking my knuckles and reverting back to human before beginning to play the piano.

I haven't played since. I was six. But as I began to play it sounded as if I never stopped.

 **Lancer's POV**

What is that beautiful music coming from? It sounds like its coming from the music room. But it's impossible. I headed to the music room.

But it's impossible. I headed to the music room and opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes sitting there at the piano was none other than Danny Fenton. 'Daniel?' suddenly he stops

. 'Mr. Lancer?' he says nervously. 'Sorry I was just goofing off I'll stop.'

 **Danny's POV**

'It's okay Danny I'm just surprised, you have a gift Daniel a real gift.' 'Really I haven't played in years.' 'If it's been this long you're gifted.' he handed me a brochure. I looked at it. 'Hollywood Arts?' 'Yeah it's a music school in L.A you should really audition.' he said then he left.

'Hollywood Arts? Wow that's something to think about. But I already graduated. Maybe there'd higher stuff. Who knows it was worth a shot. It was then that I decided what that room was for. I wasgonna turn it into… a music room. A few hours and couple thousand dollars. The room was ready. It had storage space for whatever I needed A piano and two guitars.

It turned out I was a natural at that to. Well I did have lessons at seven years old. But it felt good to have my own space. I did sell songs for cash earlier. But I never actually made the music part just the words, oh well this was a fresh start. I mean I did write music when I was nine, I was in a band to but we broke up.

What were we called again oh, yeah, the Naked brother's band. I sighed yeah good times. I felt really good that I found out my calling and now I have a room for it. Hey maybe I could become famous again.

But I'm not using my real name nope not going to. I wrote and I wrote for hours crumpled up paper everywhere hey artists don't happen in a day. After hours of waiting I had written over three songs.

I was just fooling around when I heard the front door open and Sam yelling my name I got up and quickly headed downstairs, happy to see a big smile on Sam's face. 'I passed!' she yelled really happy about her accomplishment.

'I am so proud of you.' I said as I looked at her license and then gave her a big kiss. 'Were celebrating.' I said as we headed outside. 'How?' she asked as everyone followed me to the R.V 'You'll see.' I said as we all got in, I whispered the directions to my Dad and he drove off the road as fast as he always does.

Sam's gonna be so happy. I thought as I looked out the window. Once we were getting close I told Sam to cover her eyes. 'Why?' she asked. 'It's a surprise.' I said... So she listened to me as Dad drove up and quickly parked. 'And open.' I said once Sam opened her eyes, she had a big smile on her face. 'A dealership?' 'Yup Sam I'm buying you a car.

Whatever you want.' Really?' 'Yup all you.' I said as we all got out of the R.V and looked around the Dealership. 'Thanks Danny.' I told you I would get you one didn't I'? She blushed. 'Yes.' 'Well I'm a man of my word.' I said with a smirk. 'Yup you sure are.' she said as she looked around trying to pick the perfect car. I hope she finds her dream car.

It was a black and purple Jaguar, and the best part it was a convertible. I think she found the car of her dreams. 'This it?' I asked as I looked over the car it was 12 grand. I bit my lip. 'Yes.' said Sam with a smile. 'Okay.' I said as I got a car salesman. After a couple of hours we were able to take it home.

We decided to go on a drive. 'Wow Sam nice car.' said Mom and Dad as we headed out of the dealer's. 'Yup thanks to Danny.

You sure this wasn't too much?' she said nervously. 'It was but it makes you happy Sam I can handle it.' 'Okay if you're sure.' 'I am your worth it.' Sam smiled. 'Okay thanks.' she said as we drove home.

'Finally have a car.' I said, Sam laughed as we drove up the drive way Mom and Dad parking in front. I quickly opened up the Mansion and headed into the house, Sam and my parent's close behind.

'Wow we did a lot and it's almost Dinner. 'When's Jazz coming?' 'Soon, she's bringing Kyle if that's okay.' said Mom. 'I don't mind.' I said. 'Me either.' said Sam as she put the keys to the car on the hook by the door. I headed up the stairs and went into the music room. I sat there as I took a short breather, I hope my parents don't come up here. During my time in the music room I realized something.

I should become a musician. No I don't mean get the naked brother's back together. I mean become someone new, a whole new Alias. I think I got a name to. Yup perfect. I just don't know when where or how to start.

Oh well maybe another time. I sighed as I headed downstairs to get ready for Jazz's arrival. I wonder when she's getting married. The wait didn't last long the doorbell rang not long after Dinner was ready I smiled as I opened it, being face to face with none other than my sister.

 **A.N**

 **Here you guys go hope you enjoyed it**

 **Dpl2**


	8. Chapter 8

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 4**

 **C h. 8**

 **Sam's POV**

Jazz is here, wow she looks so grown up, and Kyle I think? Well he looks fine! Well not as fine as Danny of course. He was so tall, and thin his hair was spiked to, he was wearing Demin jeans a long sleeved red checkered shirt and black converse. I chuckled a bit.

She's such a great sister to Danny, I'm so happy for her. I'm glad she met such, a great man. I thought to myself as I continued making dinner. I hope she'll be as happy as we are. I miss her, I can't wait to get to know her. We had our differences when we younger but now it's different we're family now.

Things need to change. I hope to be closer to her. I smiled as I continued to cook real food for dinner tonight. I could get used to that.

 **Danny's POV**

I decided to do a quick patrol before dinner overlooking Amity Park for any paranormal activity. I yawned a bit as I looked over the town. Not a ghost in sight, it makes me quite nervous... What are they planning? Also I need to continue studying for my driver's test.

I'm really nervous about it. I sighed as I looked over Amity Park deciding, everything was fine, so I headed home for dinner, excited to see my sister. Yeah I'll be enjoying this break. You can count on that I quickly phased into the house through the ceiling heading towards Jazz still invisible

. She was talking to Mom. I couldn't help but laugh. I quickly turned visible. 'Boo!' Mom and Jazz both screamed Jazz punching me once she gained composer. 'Danny!' she said pissed. 'Sorry, I couldn't help it,' she punched my arm again. 'Ow.' Jazz laughed followed by her fiancé. 'I deserved that.' I said softly.

'Yup.' said everyone, with a laugh I couldn't help but laugh to. 'Oh how I missed you Jazz.' I said as I smiled. 'I missed you too.' she said as she hugged me and kissed my head.

'You're the best.' I said as I smiled. 'I know.' she said full of glee. 'Dinner everyone!' yelled Sam from the kitchen. 'Oh boy I'm so hungry!' yelled Kyle. Jazz laughed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 'Who can that be?' I asked as I went to answer the door. 'I don't know.' said Jazz.

'Dad!' I yelled once I saw who it was. 'Danny boy!' he said as he engulfed me in a big bear hug, you know even though I have Vampire strength it still hurts. 'How are you Dad?' I asked as I headed back to the kitchen, wrapping my arms around Sam's waist, gently kissing her neck.

'Danny?' said Sam laughing as she nudged me with her elbow. 'Okay okay.' I said as I laughed a bit to myself. 'Can you go out and get a pie for desert?' said Sam as she set the food to cook.

'Sure Hun.' I said as I kissed her. 'I'll be back everyone.' I said as I went ghost and headed into town.

 **Sam's POV**

Dinner is coming along nicely. I just need Danny to bring the desert. I sighed as I looked over the cooking food. 'You sure you don't want any help Sam'? Asked Maddie, grabbing the empty dirty dishes, and starting on them. 'You sure?' I asked as I continued on the dinner. 'Fine Sam.' said Maddie as she continued on the dishes. I love Having Danny's side of the family over. Makes our home feel complete. I sighed as I continued to cook the dinner.

 **Danny's POV**

'One pumpkin pie please.' I said as I handed the man, a twenty. 'Coming up.' He said not bothering to look at me. I sat at one of the tables as I waited for the pie. I thought about how our lives would change once I got my license and start working eventually starting a family. I wouldn't mind at all. 'Order for Fenton!' yelled the baker. I got up and handed him a five as a tip. 'Thanks.' I said as I headed out of the shop and down the block. Yup, great future.

 **Jazz's POV**

'So I'm majoring in phycology and Kyle well he's studying to be a doctor.' I said as I leaned against Kyle.

'How wonderful, I'm so proud.' said mom with glee. 'Thanks.' I said as I scooted closer to Kyle still leaned against him as he softly kissed my head, as they continued their conversation.

'So…' said Mom as she sipped her coffee. 'Yeah? Aren't you loving Danny and Sam's house, I mean it's absolutely amazing.' Mom and Dad looked around Danny's home. 'It's stunning, absolutely stunning.'

'I can't believe it I'm so proud of you Danny.' 'Really?' he said a bit confused, but isn't he always. 'Of course Danny, you've accomplished so much I mean look at your house stunning.

Danny blushed slightly. 'Oh, thanks.' he said as he played with his fingers nervously. 'You guys are going to be okay.' said Mom as she smiled before taking Dads hand.

 **Danny's POV**

'Yeah little brother, we're very proud.' I smiled. 'I'm proud of you to, really Jazz you're doing great.' Jazz blushed a bit as she leaned over Kyle's shoulder. 'So what about college for you guys?' I looked at Sam who seemed nervous herself.

We're going to go we just, want to get settled first.' they smiled. 'We trust you.' 'Thanks really' Sam smiled. 'We really love your help were going to need It.' said Sam as she smiled. 'You guys seem pretty settled to me.' said Jazz with a smile. 'Nearly there.' said Sam.

'Danny still needs his driver's license.' I sighed. 'A job too.' Sam rubbed my hand. 'I need a job were still waiting on the answer t for you.' said Sam as she smirked at me. 'Oh... Right.' I said a bit nervous. 'Don't be nervous you got this.' said Jazz with a smile

'Thanks, any ideas for you Sam?' I asked as I turned to look at her. She bit her lip. 'Actually... I never thought about it.' I held her hand, I mean, I don't have a dream like you.. .' she shrugged.

'You do, it it's just not found yet.' I said. 'Yeah.' said Jazz. 'Good.' said Sam. It was a nice evening, we all talked about how life's treating us, and Jazz said she and Kyle have been hitting it off pretty well.

Well I hope so, they've been dating a while. I'm just so happy for her. Everything will be okay. I know it.

 **A.N**

 **More to come, It's hard to remember what happened and when ugg I try**

 **Dpl2**


	9. Chapter 9

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 4**

 **C h. 9**

 **A,n**

 **Hey guys I'm back here you go…**

 **Danny's POV**

Dinner was going pretty well, desert was a hit. The house was looked great, and everything was falling into place. I just hope I get that job at N.A.S.A, I would be so happy if I got the job, I would feel a lot more at ease.

I've been feeling so tense and nervous, 'this desert is really good Sam, 'Oh, thanks Maddie glad you like, it.' Sam said as she smiled slightly. 'You guys, will be fine.' said Mom as she drank her whine she and Dad brought some when they came to dinner.

'Danny?' Mom said as she looked over at my father gently taking his hand as they served the whine. 'Yeah mom?' I asked as I turned to look at her.' 'Your seventeen now living on your own with your wife, you can drink if you want, you know?' I looked at her in shock. 'Really? Okay.' I said a bit surprised. 'Of course, Danny we can't tell you what to do anymore.

You're married, and I know we raised you right. Right?' I put my hand behind my back nervously. 'Yes.' Mom smirked slightly. 'There you go Danny boy!' yelled Dad as he gave me a beer. 'But I'm seventeen?' 'It's okay Danny.' I took a swig. It wasn't that bad but I didn't drink it all Sam tried it to but she just took a sip.

The evening went well we laughed and enjoyed each other's company, it was nice. I was starting on a very interesting story when my phone went off. 'Hello?' I said as I quickly answered. 'Is this Daniel Fenton?' asked a man. 'Yes.' I wonder what he wants. 'Hi I'm George Martinez.' I coughed slightly as I cleared my throat. 'Hello George, how may I help you?' he chuckled slightly. 'I'm calling you back, I interviewed you for an office position at N. A. S. A?' I gasped.

N.A.S.A! 'Yes?' I couldn't believe it. N.A.S.A want's me?! 'I wanted to call and say congratulations you got the job. You will be working in the office with me.' I was in complete shock. Me? Work at NASA?! I just? Wow.' 'Thank you, Mr. Martinez.' he laughed slightly. 'Call me George.' I stuttered slightly. 'Well thanks George.' I said. 'See you tomorrow.' 'Sure bye.' I quickly hung up and headed back to the kitchen.

But everyone was gone. 'Hello?' 'In here Hun!' they were in the dining room. I walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb their conversation. 'Hey.' said Sam as she moved over on the couch to make room for me. I sat down and grabbed my wine from the coffee table. 'Who was on the phone?' asked Jazz as she sipped her whine. 'George Martinez, he's the boss at N.A.S.A' I said as I got comfortable. 'Well what did he say?!' asked Jazz, wow she seems excited. 'I got the job!' I yelled smiling from ear to ear.

'We're so happy for you Danny boy!' said Dad as he put his arm around my mother. 'So proud.' said Mom as she smiled brightly. 'Do you need a ride or your first day? I could take you!' said Mom.

'Sure mom that would be great!' said Mom. 'Sure mom that would be great!' the evening went well we talked and enjoyed each other's company.

It's nice that I could enjoy this with my family and to say Sam is family is the icing on the cake.

 _ **A.n**_

 _ **Hey guys hope you loved it more to come**_

 _ **Dpl2**_


	10. Chapter 10

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 4**

 **C h. 10**

 **A,n**

 **Hey guys I'm back! *pitch forks***

 **please i'm sorry ! but it's here now enjoy...**

 **here you go…**

 **Danny's POV**

The next day was unfortunately.. Monday. I moved slightly in our bed not wanting to get up as the alarm blared in my ear for the second time this morning. It was also cold but not too cold for me due to my Ice core. It was five in the morning, and honestly I didnt want to get up.

But I did have my first day at N.A.S.A, today. I'm really nervous, what if I mess up? At least it's friday, after today I have the whole weekend to study for my drivers test. There has to be somthing else, I could do to pass the test. But by the looks of it studying is my best bet. Sam was still fast asleep as I headed to our bathroom to take a shower. I quickly changed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I made eggs and sausage. I quickly made a pot of coffee. I smiled as I served us both. 'Any luck?' I asked as I sipped my coffee. Sam was decending the stairs, she must of smelled the Coffee grounds, as they began to brew. 'Oh?' she said as she played with my hair. 'Job?' she sighed. 'Oh that... no... not yet.' I sighed. 'Do'nt worry you'll find a job.' I said as I sipped my coffee. She sighed. 'I hope so.' she pulled her hair back with one hand. 'But you... you have one, and that's good so far.' She said as she ate her eggs.

I ate mine also, while sipping my coffee. 'You ready for your first day?' I tapped the side of my coffee cup. 'A bit. I mean. You'll be great.' said Sam as she finished up her breakfast. 'Thanks.' I said as I sipped my coffee. A honk echoed in the distance. That must be my mom.' I said mouth full of egg. 'Have a good day, Danny.' she said as she kissed me softly. 'You too.' I said as I headed out the door down the driveway and into the Fenton R.V.

'Good morning Sweetie.' she said as I slowly entered the R.V. 'Morning, Mom.' she kissed my cheek. 'Dad still asleep?' I asked as I put on my seatbelt. 'Yup.' she said as she began to drive. 'Okay.' I said as I nodded before looking down at my black shoes. Yeah I know, not my usual clothes. But I am going to N.A.S.A. I guess I have to look nice. right? yeah... right. 'You nervous?' Mom asked as she tapped her fingers on the steerin wheel. 'Yes, and I can tell you are as well.' I said as we headed into town. I looked out the window and saw a few children playing kickball at the park, I smiled at their innocence.

But the person that I saw next had me really thinking. I have'nt seen him in years. Since I was fifthteen. to be honest. and that is.. Dash Baxter. It made me think of alot of things after seeing him after four years. I hope he does'nt hate me. Not long after he came, Paulina came around the corner as well. I mean I did play Football with Dash and the team after returning to school after the whole, I saved the planet.

But actually we really didn't disscuss how everyone felt on my secret being exposed, and people finding out. In all fairness I guess, I really noticed or had the time to disscuss it. Oh, well no time to worry about that now. I thought as I rested my face on my fisted hand as I looked out the window.

 **Sam's POV**

I cleaned the house after my coffee and Danny left. I never really looked at this manor completely so I decided to give myself a tour. My favorite room of course is the kitchen. I'm glad we didn't buy a fixer upper.

I do'nt know just something about not having to do any work makes settling in a bit more easy. There was a movie theater, Danny was'nt kidding. I thouught he was pulling my leg you know Newlywed humor. Guess not. The new TV was set up and everything, the mover's probably did it. I passed our Master bdedroom and after looking at it very carefully I realized it was absolutely stunning.

Just a complete Masterpiece. Danny and I will be very happy togethher. I just know it. After going through all the rooms, I came across a empty room, it was pretty big, I wonder what it was for? I sighed I'd find out soon enough, I suppose. After looking through the whole house, I figured to begin the job search.

Danny had bought an Apple desktop and put it in one of the empty rooms upstairs. I loaded it up and began my search. Danny had plan's for us and I ca'nt wait to see what they are.

 **Danny's POV**

My Mom dropped me off in front of the N.A.S.A building that's located in Amitypark, turns out there's many N.A.S.A. buildings stationed all over the U.S. Turns out there was one right here in Amity Park CA. And I got into my dream job. Well as close as I can get since, I'll never get to live my dream. Oh well it's close as I'll ever get right? Yup.

I better get in there. I thanked my Mom for the ride and headed into the building. I forgot how itchy suits were. I thought as I pulled my collar nervously. I boarded the elevator and headed up to the main office of George Martinez. Turns out it looked more like the rooms in offices with cubicles. Beacuse there were some. I walked in slowly trying to calm my nerves, when I passed by a mailroom guy.

'Hey excuse me.' I said as I waved him down. 'Oh, hi.' he said as he looked up to me. 'Hi, i'm Danny Fenton and today's my first day and I was looking for George's office?' I said a bit nervous. 'Oh he's right down here.' he said as he led me across the floor and stopped on the first door on the left. 'Thanks a lot.' I said as I softly knocked. 'Come in.' I heard through the thick door. This is it. I thought as I took a deep breath and headed inside George's office.

'Hi.' I said as I slowly entered his office and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. 'I'm glad your here Danny, today's the first day of being in the enviroment of your dreams am I right?' I nodded. 'Good.' he said as he worked on something in hs computer. 'So.. you love Astronomy?' asked George as he continued to type at his computer. 'Yes, ever since I was four. I guess I never grew out of it. I wanted to be a Astronaut ever since.' I said as I laughed nervously. 'But as you know that ca'nt happen.' I said as I looked down at my hands.

'Does'nt mean you ca'nt be in a simmilar enviriment. How about being the receptionist here?' said Mr, uh, George as he gave me a few papers to sign. 'Thanks Mr. Martinez.' I said as I slowly signded the paper's and quickly handed them back to him. 'Okay.' he said as he looked them over. 'Seems to be in order.' he said as he stacked them on his desk, and held out his hand. I took it quickly as we shook hands.

'Welcome to N.A.S.A. Mr. Fenton.' he said. Wow, me appart of N.A.S.A, who knew. Mr. Martinez led me towards the front of his section of N.A.S.A, there was a empty desk there waitting for me. Desktop and all. Complete with phone. To put the icing on the cake. I looked through the desk drawers. Empty. Except for spare staplers and pens. Which there already were some on my desk but I guess you never know what could happen I sighed as I logged into the computer and began to work on a log of every part, as in electrical that N.A.S.A. has.

There were a list of numbers of part company's I assume i'm supposed to call in case we do'nt have a specific one. As I was working I realized how quiet Amitypark's been in the paranormal department. That only made me worry more. Oh, well no time to worry about that now. I tought as I started on the lists. I hope Sam's doing okay.

I know we finished unpacking, but actually not completely we still had some Lab stuff to unpack as well. I hope Sam can handle it. Well, i'm sure she can, she is Sam. Determined and beautiful. I thought as I continued my work, the begining of a long, long, day.

 **Sam's POV**

I went to the closest bedroom that's by our Master Bedroom. Thoughts of a nursury came to mind. Come on Sam you know it's not time yet. I sighed as I quickly left the room and headed downstairs to clean up. I looked through the ad's and there does'nt seem to be any jobs available. I sighed. Figures. I'll get one, eventually. Right?

 **Darkness's POV**

Caius, Shadow, and Damius grew rather quickly well Damius at least. Caius and Shadow were growing normally they were nine months. I guess their vampire halves must be behind this. I suppose Caius and Shadow do'nt have vampire halve's I thought as I watched them from affar. I was happy to see them happy, considering our family loss. They shouldn't burden themselves in a horrific accident. Not to mention.. well.. not yet. I sighed as I continued to watch my boys play.

 **Danny's POV**

Finally, all those plans and people are all taken care of that at least makes me breath a bit easier.

 **Darkness's POV**

I was watching them play when all of a sudden. Felix and Cai-us desended the stairs into the great hall. 'Felix, Cai-us what brings you two here?' they smired slightly. 'Aro has sent us here to complete a task.' said Felix as he eyed both me and my son's Shadow and Caius. (kayus) 'Your not gonna hurt them are you?' I asked a tad nervous.

'Of course not, theyr'e important to our task.' I raised my eyebrow slightly. 'Which is?' they smirked, 'The same way Jane is intertwined with you.' said Felix as he cracked his knuckles. Cai us got ahold of Caius and Felix grabbed Shadow. I didn't even have time to think.

Because once I realized what was happening, it was already complete my son's Caius and Shadow were now Cai-us and Felix. 'Now that that's done, we can continue with our work.' I saw Demitri walk by the room.

'Felix, Cai-us did you finish Aro's task?' Demitri asked as he raised his eyebrow. 'Yes, now we have work to do. Have a nice evening Darkness.' they said as they left the room. Damius and I were alone.

 **Felix's POV**

So this is Shadow? I knew Drkness named him something menacing. It is pretty dark. That and her other son Caius, he's stronger than he looks. This is A perfect plan Aro. Completely brilliant. And since we now have cntrol over Caius and Shadow they can have all our past memories. So now they really have been alive for centuries instead of nine months.

'I guess I was right in a way.' said a voice. We quickly turned around and was face to face with Darkness. 'Which is?' I asked. 'That their Vampire halve's were in charge of their growth spurt.' she smirked. 'Cleverly correct.' we said as we crossed our arms. 'Yeah, now Caius and Shadow are apart of us now.' I said as I smirked slightly.

'Like Jane and I?' she said. 'Yes Caius is apart of me.' said Cai us as he bowed slightly. 'And now Shadow is apart of me.' I said as I also bowed. 'This is it than.' said Darkness as she exhaled roughly. 'We'll see.' we said as we quickly left.

 **Darkness's POV**

I picked up Damius and quickly headed back to Jane's room.

 **Danny's POV**

Lunch! Thanks for food. I headed into the break room and looked around all the food, and the coffee maker! I went to the fridge and grabbed my Lunch that Sam packed. It's good to have a piece of home with me on a first day of a new job. Yes I mean new.

Remember my first job was covering for Valerie at the Nastyburger. Yeah.. it was'nt for that long. But i'm so happy to be apart of the N.A.S.A atmosphere. I looked around my desk. Luckily I had one of Sam and I's wedding photos and placed it on my desk.

Made it seem a bit more homey. I still have a picture of Jazz me and my parent's in my wallet. I also have a photo of my new family photo that has Danielle in it. She's the best. I'm glad i'm working one step closer to a happy life style. But lately i've been thinking about Valerie. We have'nt really talked since the disasteroid. I hope she's not mad at me.

 **Tucker's POV**

So Valerie and I are going to Danny's tonight for dinner. Sam called and told us that Danny feels like Valerie does'nt want his friendship since the Disateroid incident. They were disscussing it late last night while they were getting ready for bed. I told her I will disscuss it with Valerie after work. I am the Mayor you know. As for the Presidental election. I'm still very interested in it. As is Valerie she is my fiance after all. I guess we'll find out tonight.

 **Danny's POV**

Finally... home. I thought as I decended the driveway where my Mom dropped me off. God it's exhausting. but I really enjoy it. Not many people can say that about their job. I'm lucky I can.

 **Sam's POV**

'Hey Danny.' I said once Danny got home and placed his work case by the coat hanger. 'Hi Sam.' he said as he kissed me softly. 'How was your day?' I asked him even though something else has been on my mind. 'Fine.. quiet.' he said as he began to take off his suit pants. and fancy shirt and shoes. I just could'nt keep it to myself any longer.

'When are you gonna change me?' I said out of nowhere completely random. since we were'nt even talking about it. 'What?' he said clearly confused. 'Into a Vampire.' I said as I glided closer towards him. 'Oh... uh.. now?' he asked as he suddenly was in his boxers and socks, and began heading towards our room clearly avoidong the conversation. 'Danny!' I yelled as I quickly foloowed him.

'Why wo'nt you?' I asked as he went into our closet and began to change his clothes. 'Because i'm still learning Sam. What if I start and I ca'nt stop in time for the venom to take effect and I suck you dry?' he said once he completed changing. 'I'll never forgive myself.' he said as he put on his pants and his socks. I bit my lip.

It was true that Danny was still a newborn? at least that's what Carlisle says. He works at Amity and Forks hospital now. Hope he can handle it. I just hope Danny can handle all of this. 'I will Sam just... not right now. okay?' he said as he headed to the backyard which leads to the woods. Oh.. Danny. I thought as I sighed slightly.

 **A.n**

 **Hey guy's Hope everyone had a great new years and a fabulous easter!**

 **hope you enjoyed the ch more to come.**

 **DPL2**


	11. Chapter 11

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 4**

 **C h. 11**

 **A,n**

 **Hey guys I'm back! *pitch forks***

 **please i'm sorry ! but it's here now enjoy...**

 **here you go…**

 **Danny's POV**

As I ran into the woods, Edward quickly took over and used his vampire speed to begin his hunt.

 **Edward's POV**

Once deep into the woods, I inhaled sharply, I can smell the blood running through the veins of a nearby Deer. The scent getting stronger with each step. 'You're here.' said a voice. I did'nt know who it was at first but I wasn't that interested due to being so thirsty.' I thought you would've thought it was all a dream.' he said as he began to watch the deer with me.

'Danny did at first, then he eventually accepted it. Well now, this is my second hunt. Well in this body at least. Since we bonded as one.' I said as I shrugged, still viewing the herd of Deer in front of us. 'Good, now everything can be as it was.' said Carlisle still watching the Deer. 'Not entirely. I am apart of Danny.

We are meshed together. We need each other to survive.' I said as I found thee perfect chance and lunged directly at the grazing deer. Satisfying each quenching ache as I continued to drain its blood.

 **Sam's POV**

He'll change me? wo'nt he? I mean he love's me. He wouldn't want to lose me right? I sighed, gosh, I hope not, I really do. God I hope.

 **Edward's POV**

Peace and satisfaction. That's what I feel right now. I can longer feel the burning sensation that was wedged in my throat. Complete peace. Well as peace a vampire can have due to... well. Ugh never mind.

I know I have peace, I mean well I'll find love that's what it's worth. If Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme can find their mates. Well I can to. I just don't know how or when but I will... someday. After hunting and talking to Carlisle for awhile I felt better about the whole thing and decided to head back to the house.

I did have work in the morning I needed my rest, So I took the short cut through the woods that led to Danny's backyard. I quickly changed back to Danny and he headed into the manor through the back door. Happy to be safe with his wife. A cooked meal waiting for him as he went inside. At least that's what I pictured.

 **Danny's POV**

My Driver's test is tomorrow Morning, I'm a bit nervous.' I said as I played with the chicken that was on my plate. 'You'll do great don't you worry.' she said as she smiled before she continued eating. 'Yeah your probably right. I said as I continued to eat as well.

Everything will be okay right? i'm sure of it. The next morning Sam drove me to the DMV and gave me the keys to her car. 'Good Luck.' she said as she kissed me passionately. 'Thanks.' I said as I quickly headed inside and waited for my turn for the written test. Eventually my time came and I headed to the back eager for the test of my life. Some time later I exited the room where I was taking the written examine.

'Congrats Mr. Fenton you passed the written examine.' he said as he shook my hand. 'Thanks, uh can I take the driver's test as well?' I asked as I put my hand behind my neck, like I always do when I get nervous.'Uh...' he checked his clipboard. 'Sure. Right this way.' he said as we headed out towards Sam's car. 'An instructor will be right out.' he said as he quickly left.

I nodded but he did'nt see me. After about three minutes A man about forty came up to me 'Daniel Fenton?' he asked as he reviewed his clipboard. 'Yes Sir.' I said. 'Very good.' he said as he headed to the passengers side. I unlocked the doors and we both got in. I took a deep breath ready for the test of my life.

 **Sam's POV**

I was biting my nails as I was waiting outside the writers test section. I was so nervous. Suddenly Danny came out waving a sheet of paper he must have passed. I sighed in relief. I then saw him head out of the building, must be time for the biggest test of his life. I crossed my fingers hoping for the best.

 **Danny's POV**

After the Driving test was done I slowly headed back into the DMV's parking lot and slowly parked the car and slowly turned off the engine. I looked down at my hands not wanting to look him directly in the eyes. I sat there immersed in silence for a good ten minutes. He was writing stuff on the paper. I bit my lip. Mr. Fenton...' he said as he ripped off a sheet of paper, and handed it to me. 'Congratulations.' he said as he smiled for the first time during the session.

'Thank you!' I said as I took the slip and opened the doors to the car so we could both get out. 'Bring the slip to the photographer and get your license.' he said as he smiled once more before leaving. 'Yes!' I yelled as I raised the paper in the air, then ran all the way to the photographer. 'I'm A Driver!' I yelled once I headed back into the lobby where Sam was waiting.

'Congratulations.' said Sam as she kissed me once again. I couldn't stop smiling. 'Where do you want to go to celebrate?' asked Sam as she led me back to the car. 'Nasty Burger?' I asked as I raised my eyebrow slightly, I knew she loved this place as much as I did.

'Okay.' she said as she wrapped her arms around my arm and leaned her head on mine as we walked to the car driving away slowly into the sunset. Yeah things were looking up. And I couldn't wait for the next adventure we had in store. We are the Fenton's after all. Right?

 **A.n**

 **There you go guys**

 **I am having horrible writers block because I ca'nt remember what happens next it happened long time ago...**

 **Dpl2**


	12. Chapter 12

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 4**

 **C h. 12**

 **A,n**

 **Hey guys I'm back!**

 **it's here now enjoy...**

 **here you go…**

 **Epilogue**

 **Sam's POV**

It has been almost a year of Sam and I being married we're eighteen now... Well I was eighteen when I got my license. But i'm just so grateful for the life I share with Sam. I wouldn't change it for the world.

I'm with her every step of the way. through it all. We're Fenton's we can do anything. Work is going well George see's a lot of potential in the work I do. It's all worth it because i'm in my dream environment. Sam's still looking but I mean it's everything we ever wanted

. And that's enough for us. Pamela and Jeremy still... hate my guts but well, I married Sam not her parent's. So they have to deal with it. Sam and I make our own choices. 'We'll deal with the consequences.

I kissed her as we waited in line. Her arms wrapped around me enjoying our passionate moment. I wouldn't change a thing. But I suppose our life is more than ghosts now...


End file.
